


Converse High

by Shin_Kobayashi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Injury, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boyfriends, Cinderella Elements, Coffee Shops, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injured Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Cinderella, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Parent Death, Slow Burn, Song: Converse High (BTS), Study Date, University Student Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Kobayashi/pseuds/Shin_Kobayashi
Summary: Converse. That's all he had seen of him. Some ratted old converse with mismatched laces. Min Yoongi wasn't sure why this stranger got him so whipped, but he was determined to find this mystery man who has captured his heart.orTaehyung turns Yoongi's love life into a living Cinderella story
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Literally Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfic for BTS ever! I have read a LOT so I'm hoping that I at least got the hang of it? Oh well! I tried to make the members as close to their real selves as possible, with a touch of my own take on them 1) because I think it'll make things interesting and 2) for the sake of the story. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave feedback of things that I could change or do differently, but please be nice and respectful! Again, I'm new at this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Yoongi always seem to be on the floor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is the first chapter, and I'm going to try and put out updates fairly often? Considering the whole, social distancing and not having anywhere to go??
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fanfic that's Yoonmin so I hope that I did a good job! 
> 
> Please be nice when commenting :,)

* * *

It took place in the spring. The air was warm around him, the smell of flowers, pollen, and perhaps some April rain hitting his nose all at once. Normally, Min Yoongi didn’t enjoy the outdoors- he much preferred to stay indoors. He was often described as a cat, and his friends teased him about it every day. However, the fact that he was inside on a nice day like this, made him cranky. 

“Yah-Yoongi, don’t just stand there. We have customers and the tables can’t wait themselves.”  
  
 _‘I mean they could...if we offered at the counter ordering’_

“Hello, what can I get for you?” 

Yoongi got tired of uttering the same things over and over, nearly everyday after classes. He needed the money- turns out, being a music major was expensive. The young aspiring producer had applied to many different jobs before he had settled for this one. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to work with his friends, but, picking a job that heavily meant interacting with others certainly wasn’t his first choice. Yoongi had wanted to work for a small radio shack that sold old records and played music for the radio late at night. Clearly that didn’t work out. Working at the cafe was a nice stepping stone. 

The atmosphere and aesthetic was something that he could get behind. Perhaps it was the fact that Yoongi wasn’t a fan of crowded places in general, or maybe it was because this little cafe was popular near campus that it felt packed. Every now and then, Yoongi would see some of his fellow classmates, and even his professor once. After his classes Monday-Saturday afternoons, he would work in the cafe, and then at night most of his time was spent in the studio working on his music. He didn’t get out very much, nor did he want to. Yoongi was fine with staying in the comfort of his single dorm, composing songs till his brain hurt. 

“One strawberry milk and an iced Americano, then a coffee cake to share. Coming right up.”

“I’ll be right out with those.”

The older male shoved the small notebook into the pocket of his apron as he went behind the counter to get to work. 

“So are you going to Namjoon’s party he’s throwing?” his coworker, and friend, Jung Hoseok asked. 

The blonde male shrugged as he poured the pink milk into a small glass milk container. “I dunno...I’m gonna be leaving here a little late. They put me on closing duty tonight.” he sighed, Yoongi was hoping that he would catch up on a song he was composing. Guess not.

“You should go, I’m inviting some of my dance friends, I think you’d like them! And...it might be good for you to get out of the dorm for a little.”

Yoongi frowned at this. He didn’t spend _that_ much time- ok yeah he did. 

“Listen Hobie, your friends sound great-”

“I haven’t even told you about them…”

“But I really have work to catch up on.”

“You can’t stay away from everyone forever you know. A new setting might do you some good! Might even inspire a new song?” Hoseok was really trying to stretch this out as much as possible.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time today, Yoongi carefully placed the fluffy coffee cake on the platter. He could already tell without looking up that Hoseok had put on his puppy eyes. They never failed.

Yoongi picked up the platter and began to walk back out, a scowl on his face.

“Fine! Fine! Fuck I’ll go- but I’m only staying for-”

“YOONGI WAIT LOOK OUT-”

**_CRASH!_ **

In the heat of the moment, and argument, Yoongi had failed to watch where he was going as he rounded the counter. Of course leave it to Min Yoongi to not watch where he’s going. The trip over someone’s leg sent him forward, face first to the hard ground below. 

“Ow! Shit…”

The loud clatter made everyone’s head turn instantly, some getting up out of their seats to witness what had just happened. 

Yoongi sucked in a breath as he felt the tingle of pain rush through his body. Shaking his head lightly, the fuzziness in his vision finally cleared enough for his eyes to land on a pair of very ratty old high tops Converse. 

A hand appeared in front of the shoes, making Yoongi go cross-eyed. “You ok?”

Before Yoongi had time to respond, he felt himself being hoisted up from under his arms and placed on a chair. The dizzy male thought for sure that it would be the stranger with the high tops, but instead, Hoseok stuck his face into his personal bubble.

“Jesus Yoongi-hyung! You’ve got to be more careful! Are you alright? Did you break anything? How many fingers am I holding up?” 

Yoongi gave his friend an annoyed look before shoving his face away. “Stop that, I’m fine.” He mumbled, his eyes wandering around the cafe, trying to pinpoint who had tried to help him earlier. All he could see were the faces of strangers, looking at him in pity, before turning back to their previous conversations or tasks. Annoyed, Yoongi let out a short breath. They were gone. 

“Honestly, Hobi, I’m fine- you can stop pretending you’re a doctor- WOULD YOU STOP TESTING MY REFLEXES?” 

***

Being back in his studio wasn’t much of a distraction from the thoughts running around his head, it was actually somehow worse. He couldn’t stop thinking about those shoes, which was crazy considering that he never even got a good look at the stranger's face. All he knew was that he wore banged up high tops and a soft voice. 

Pushing back into his plush chair, he lazily swiveled around in half circles, before a ring at the door made him perk up.

Was he expecting anyone?

“Yoongi-hyung, it’s me Namjoon, can I come in?”

Namjoon, what was he doing here?

“Yeah s’ open.”

Kim Namjoon, Yoongi’s best friend since high school, walked in with a crinkly take away bag in his hand. His tall height nearly made it through the door frame as he approached with a dimpled smile on his face.

“I brought your favorite!”

The smell of fried chicken wafted around him, making his mouth begin to water. 

“Hope you’re hungry hyung, because I bought enough for you to have leftovers. Jin insisted, obviously.”

This made Yoongi scoff, “of course he did. God, why does he have to act like my mom every chance he gets? I can take care of myself. It’s not like I’m incapable of that. I’m an adult the last time I checked.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the black leather couch. “Come on dude, you know he means well, besides, you _don’t_ know how to take care of yourself, lets be real.” He chuckled, taking the streaming boxes from the bag.

“I just bought groceries the other day, I don’t need you wasting your money on me. You need that shit.” He replied quickly, grabbing two sodas from the mini fridge in the far corner of the studio.

“You see that, that right there is why Jin thinks the way he does. Also, going to the convenient store in the middle of the night doesn’t count as grocery shopping, hyung.”

The elder frowned, “Brat…”

“So, anything interesting happen today?”

Taking a bite of the chicken, he stopped to think. Nothing interesting ever happened to him, and as far as he was aware, nothing of interest had happened today either. “No not really, I was just work-“

Yoongi’s response was quickly cut off by the irritable ding of Namjoon’s text tone, making the younger boy grab his device.

“You fell?”

Yoongi nearly choked on his food as Namjoon practically shoved the phone in his nose. He grabbed the phone out of the other’s hand, causing him to whine, and with watery eyes watched as he saw himself fall face first onto the ground of the cafe. “What the hell? How- I...who the fuck posted this?! I- wait…” 

Pausing the video, quickly, he managed to get a blurred frame of the boy with the beat up high tops, leaning down to help him up. Before he was shoved by Hoseok. Damn him.

“Hyung? What’s wrong?”

For a moment, Yoongi wasn’t able to respond. All he could do was stare at the paused video, trying to make out the face of the stranger. “N-nothing...I uh, thought that I...Joon, have you seen this person before?”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow before glancing over his shoulder and squinting at the blurred image. “Uh, well, I mean I can’t really see their face, and those shoes are like, super common so...plus-“

“Alright smart-ass, you’re not helping. Nevermind.”

Rolling his eyes,Namjoon snatched his phone back, mumbling something about getting chicken grease on it. “Look dude, I’m sure they go to the same school as us, the cafe is like right in the middle of a college area, why not just keep an eye out? Why do you even want to find this person? Do they owe you money or something?”

“No, I just, I dunno honestly.” Why did Yoongi want to find them? To thank them for being a decent human? “Shit man, just forget about it.”

“Oh by the way, my karaoke thing is tonight. Hobi said that he told you. Obviously I assumed that you wouldn't want to go, but he's persistent. He’s inviting some of his dance kids too. Might be good for you to make some more friends besides just us.” Namjoon said, flicking the lid to a sauce open, making careful work in Yoongi’s precious space.

Karaoke sucked because he hated to sing, he was awful. “I sound like a dying cat.”

“Hyung, you can rap well! Why not do that? Plus, I hear they have half off soju tonight.”

“You can’t win me over with alcohol you little shit.”

***

“Looks like I won you over with alcohol hyung.”

Yoongi pouted, slouching in the fake leather seats with a shot of soju in his hand, and a microphone in the other. 

“Don’t make me beat you with this.” He threatened, holding the microphone like a club.

“Cut it out you two, stop acting like kids. Hoseok said he’s going to be here any- ah! Here he is now.”

The sliding door was ripped open, except the person who burst through was not Hoseok. They had blue hair, a red bandanna, some old school framed glasses, and a boxy smile. He was fucking gorgeous. That was Taehyung for you. 

“We have arrived! The party is here folks! Don’t worry, no need to be bored anymore!”

A deeper voice, cut through the excitement of Taehyug’s. “Hyung, calm down will you?”

Next to walk through the door, his face trying to stay stern, but failing as he looked at the blue haired male. Clearly, these two were going to be a handful tonight. It made Yoongi roll his eyes. 

“HYUNG!” Yoongi was taking a sip of his cheap soju when a body hurtled into his side, making the elder wince and hold the glass up so the liquid didn’t spill over as all of Taehyung’s weight was put on him. “Yah! You idiot! Get off of me!” 

“I thought that you wouldn’t show up! I for sure thought that you were going to stay at your place and pout all night long!” 

“This kid…” he voiced, clearly annoyed that the somewhat peaceful atmosphere had been broken. Sure Namjoon screamed when he sang, and Seokjin always screeched the high notes when drunk, but it would’ve still been more relaxing than having to worry about a free spirit bouncing off the walls. Not even Jungkook could keep Taehyung on the ground. It’s not that Yoongi didn’t like Tae, he loved his kid like his own brother, but they were the opposite. Sun and moon, day and night. Maybe that’s why they became friends. Of course it had ultimately because of Hoseok that the two of them were friends in the first place. 

“Oh lighten up Yoongi, he’s just having some fun, but Taehyung please be mindful of the glasses and the expensive karaoke machine...Joonie already broke a glass and I refuse to pay for the mess again.” Seokjin huffed, crossing his legs and arms, a grin trying to be held back as he reprimanded the younger. 

Taehyung stopped, pouted, then untangled himself from Yoongi. “Fine...fine...ah, boys, don't be shy! Come on in! Yoongi-hyung be nice to these kids ok? They aren't used to your unusual amount of old man behavior- OUCH!"

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! No fighting in the booth!"

Yoongi didn't hit him that hard.

As the group of older males started to calm down, two younger college kids, freshmen most likely, quietly slipped into the room.

"I want you to meet my dance proteges! Aren't they so cute hyung?" Hoseok boasted, giving the kids each a pat on the head, a wide smile on his lips. 

The two boys looked certainly out of place, not knowing the others besides Jungkook, Hoseok, and Taehynug. They looked young, like the most baby faced humans he’s ever seen. Not that it’s a bad thing, hell, his friend group sometimes didn’t look or act like adults. 

“Guys, this is Yeonjun and Huening Kai, boys...meet the guys! The one with the silver hair is Kim Namjoon, the one with the shoulders as wide as the Grand Canyon is Kim Seokjin, and the grumpy old man in the corner over there is Min Yoongi! Of course you know Taehyung and Jungkook.” Hoseok said, introducing the younger boys, who bowed their heads in greeting while muttering a ‘hello’.  
  
The older boys too bowed heads, saying ‘hello’ in return. “So you guys take a dance class with Hobi-hyung?” Namjoon asked as he took a drink from his cup.

Yeonjun nodded his head, “uhm...yes Namjoon-ssi. Hoseok-hyung is a very good dance teacher.” 

“That’s our hyung! So good at being a teacher!” Taehyung said, slipping into the space next to Yoongi, Jungkook taking the seat next to Tae. Those two were practically attached at the hip. 

Hoseok blushed and waved his hand in dismissal at the compliment. “Oh stop it!”  
  
Yoongi rolled his eyes, tuning out of the conversation as it progressed, he was just thankful that the other two kids were able to become more comfortable, making the tension in the room go down as the night went on. Absentmindedly, he retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket, just scrolling through an app that he downloaded on a whim. At some point, Taehyung had convinced everyone to do shots when Yeonjun and Huening Kai left, claiming that they had an early class in the morning; he would leave too if he could. The only thing that prevented Yoongi from leaving his drunken friends, was the fact that he too, was drunk, laying on the dirty floor of the karaoke booth. He could hear the mumbles of Jungkook singing to the best of his inebriated state. 

“Sir? Sir...your time is up in the booth I’m afraid. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
  
Groaning, Yoongi tried to peel his face from the floor, blinking a couple times hoping to sober up some. When his vision cleared a little bit, the first thing that he saw, was a pair of old high tops..yet again? He was having the strongest sense of dejavu right now. “W-what…?” 

“The karaoke place is closing...and uhm, your time was up like 45 minutes ago.” the employee said, not really sure if he should help the other, or what. Yoongi smacked his mouth together, tasting the stale taste of cheap soju on his tongue. “Yeah alright. Give me a second.”  
  
The employee nodded his head and went back to the front desk. 

Yoongi’s muscles ached as he pushed himself off of the floor. Looking to the rest of the group who were strewn about the small room. Taehyung and Jungkook were tangled together, with Hoseok’s head resting on Tae’s stomach. Namjoon and Seokjin were slumped next to one another, the elder’s head on Namjoon’s shoulder. Yoongi’s lips formed into a frown at the sight. Not because he didn’t like seeing all these men together, but because it was going to be a pain in the ass getting every one of these drunk babies home. “Shit.” 

Yoongi shuffled over to Namjoon and nudged him. “Yah, get up man. We gotta go.” he mumbled groggily. Namjoon groaned in response and snuggled closer to Seokjin. Sighing in annoyance, he flicked Namjoon hard on the forehead. That forced his roommate to jolt awake, his eyes narrowing. “OW! Hyung what the hell was that for?!”

“You wouldn’t get the fuck up dumbass. We have to go.” He said, going over and shaking the others awake. “Get up losers.”

Namjoon rubbed a hand over his face, turning slightly to Seokjin, gently nudging him awake. “Babe, come on we gotta leave.” 

Seokjin let out a groan, moving his body slowly up, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as he tried to get sober. “I...am not driving us home. Did you call an Uber or something?”

“Can’t we just stay here the entire night? I’m sure Jiminie would let us stay here...he’s nice about stuff like this.”

“We need to leave, and no we aren’t staying here.” Yoongi said in reply, the new name completely going over his head. His brain felt fuzzy, and all he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed until the end of time. 

Eventually Namjoon, Seokjin, and Yoongi were able to gather everyone in some sort of orderly fashion and into their respective Ubers. Yoongi told Namjoon he would pay for the night, not with his own money- he took Namjoon’s credit card. 

“Hi, I’m here to pay for the uh, party that we had...Namjoon, Kim Namjoon.” He slid the credit card on the counter, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, trying to look somewhat professional. 

“Alright! I hope you enjoyed your night, sounds like you guys did.” 

“Mm? Yeah it was great-“

_Text from God of Destruction received 1:30 am:_

_Hey the Uber guy got impatient of waiting so he left_

_I tried to stop him but I’m pretty sure he couldn’t understand me_

_Sorry_

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” he mumbled under his breath. The fucking Uber driver couldn’t wait for another five fucking minutes? 

“Sir? Your card?”  
  
Yoongi snapped out of his little trance, texting Namjoon thanks before grabbing the credit card quickly and saying ‘thanks’ before stumbling towards the door. “Fuck me.” His head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to puke. Since when was he not able to handle his alcohol? Did someone spike his drink or something? Shaking his head, the older male slumped onto the curb, ordering his new ride. 

***

“Jimin, thanks for staying late again tonight. Why don’t you go home ok? I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

An orange head of hair, looked up from where they were mopping the floor of the lobby. Clearly they were beautiful. The almond shape of their eyes, delicate figure, striking lips, and happy aura around them.

“Hm? Oh thank you! I hope you get home safe.” Park Jimin said in a soft tone, his eyes shaping into crescents as he put away the cleaning supplies and went into the back to retrieve his things. 

Jimin slung his bag on his shoulder as he stepped out of the karaoke place. When he walked out, he noticed a figure, crumpled onto the cement, unmoving. The dark of the night, and the odd lack of street lights made it hard to recognise the older male from the party earlier. _‘Man...he looks dead…’_ Jimin thought, tilting his head to the side. Letting out a sigh, he thought back to what his father always told him. 

_‘You don’t have to help them Jimin. It isn’t your place, or your problem. Don’t make yourself look so weak.’_

Jimin really did try to walk away and listen to what his father taught him. But at the last second, he turned around and headed right back to the fallen male. 

“Hey...uhm, are you ok? Do you need help getting back home?” 

He heard the stranger’s muffled voice, but it was incoherent, just a jumble of words. Frowning, Jimin placed a hand on Yoonig’s shoulder and tried to wake him, “hey do you need help getting home?” When all Jimin heard was another mumble, he let out a loud sigh and wrapped an arm around Yoongi’s middle, hoisting him up to his side. “Looks like I’ll just...evening folks.” Jimin nodded his head to a few passing couples, hoping that he didn’t look crazy. 

Jimin and Yoongi were roughly the same size, height, and weight, so thankfully it wasn’t terribly difficult to drag Yoongi to his home. His doorman gave him an odd look, but Jimin dismissed it and shuffled up to his apartment. 

The younger male slipped off his shoes, as well as Yoongi’s by the door and brought him to his room. Jimin grunted as he pulled Yoongi onto his bed and covered him with his comforter. 

“Mmm...was...goin’ on…” 

As Jimin tucked the stranger into his bed, he glanced at Yoongi with a soft smile. “Just rest. I’ll be out in the living room.” 

Yoongi lightly nodded his head, snuggling further into the warm bed. Jimin took this time to look at Yoongi better. He had soft features, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol in his system, his lips slightly parted as his breath evened out. The moonlight shone through his window, making his skin glow in the soft light. It was...mesmerizing. Jimin could feel his heartbeat faster, and he felt his cheeks grow hot as he continued to take in the beauty of Min Yoongi. 

When Yoongi shifted, it broke Jimin out of his trance. He shook his head and quickly retreated to the living room. He grabbed a blanket from the small basket at the end of his sofa and flopped onto the squishy cushions. Closing his eyes, Jimin tried to think of anything else but Yoongi’s lips as he tried to fall asleep. 

Jimin had dated in the past, when he was in high school, he had a really serious relationship, but after what happened last time, Jimin vowed he would never date anyone again, at least not like him. 

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Tripping Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date...but it's kinda a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this update is coming so late! My first semester was ending so it was a little difficult to continue writing.
> 
> It's also 3 am and I'm exhausted :,)
> 
> I'm hoping that updates can come quicker for you! 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments and enjoy!

* * *

Waking up after consuming a week’s worth of alcohol proved to be difficult, had it not been the overwhelming urge to puke, Yoongi most likely would’ve stayed in bed. However, needs are needs, and this need had Yoongi sprinting out of bed and into the bathroom, spilling anything that he had in his stomach out and into the toilet. 

“Shit…” he coughed out, wiping the corner of his mouth and flushing the bile down. After rinsing the taste off of his tongue, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Still in the same clothes from yesterday, hair everywhere, eyes narrowed and bloodshot. He looked great. Clearly. Obviously, Yoongi was too fuzzy to notice that the room he resided in wasn’t his, he didn’t find it odd that there were painkillers and a glass of water sitting on the nightstand; Namjoon must’ve put it there, it wouldn’t have been the first time he had done that. 

Downing the pills and generously drinking the water, he rubbed the crust from his eyes and glanced around the room. “Fuck...I thought I cleaned my room?” Yoongi never left his room with anything out of place. It was always neat. So why was his room so...disorganized? Since when did he have a poster of an idol group hanging on his wall? His floor wasn’t carpeted either…

Yoongi stifled a yawn as he walked to the door, that was cracked open...and he slept with his door closed? “What the fuck is going on.” he mumbled soflty to himself, going over to open the already ajar door. As soon as he did however, Yoongi’s bad luck of falling flat on his face seemed to be following him like a dark cloud. When Yoongi took _one_ step out into the other room, his feet fumbled over something and down he went. His body hit the hardwood with a loud thud as he brought his hands out in hopes of protecting his face. 

The older male let out a groan as he glanced back to see what he had tripped over, and to his surprise, it was a very familiar pair of Converse hightops, lying lazily on the floor. His eyes narrowed as he felt the headache pound, and the blood rushing in his ears. “The hell…”

_‘I’ve seen those shoes before...but where- oh shit.’_

Yoongi quickly scrambled to his feet and glanced around the room. It was small, but comfortable for one person. The living room was much neater in comparison to the bedroom that he was previously in. 

While looking around, he spotted a note on the coffee table. 

  
  


_Hey!_

_I hope that you took the medicine and drank all of the water I left for you. Also if you want you can take something from the fridge if you get hungry. Just help yourself!_

_Anyway, I had to leave for work. You can stay if you want to, by the way._

_I didn’t want to leave you there alone on the streets last night alone, so I’m sorry if waking up in a strangers apartment is creepy and scary. Don’t worry! I’m not a serial killer or anything and I’m sure that wasn’t your first thought…_

_Well enough of that :)_

_I just hope that you get back home safely if you do decide to go._

_-J_

_P.S. Here’s my number in case you-_

Yoongi was ripped from the note as his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Hello?”

_“OH HYUNG THANK GOD! GUYS HE’S ALIVE! You haven’t been answering your phone at all! As soon as I woke up I tried calling you and texting you but you never-”_

“Namjoon...Jesus calm down. I’m fine. I’m coming back now so relax.”

_“Where are you anyway?”_

“I’m…” Yoongi paused and looked back at the note, the only thing the person left as a name was a letter. “I’m at a motel. I was too drunk to make it back to the dorms last night. But I’ll be back in like 15 minutes.”

Namjoon sighed on the other side of the line before speaking again, _“alright. See you then. Bye.”_

Yoongi mumbled a ‘bye’ before hanging up and stuffing the note inside his pocket. 

***

Later that night, Yoongi lay sprawled on the bed. Note held loosely in his hands and the other arm thrown over his eyes. As he let his mind wander, the silence creeping in on him, he thought of those shoes. Those damn shoes. Were those godforsaken things going to be the only way of him finding out exactly who this was? The person who time and time again has saved him in some sort of way? Sure Yoongi could text or call the number written on the note and ask for a meet up. But how weird would that be? _Hey this is the guy who you’ve seen two times in one day smash their face into the ground._

He let out a frustrated sigh as a knock echoed through his room. “Hey everyone is here. Movie night.” Namjoon called. At least every once a week the group would get together on a weekend and just binge movies or anime together. Since the lot of them were usually too busy during the weekdays to hang out. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Honestly, Yoongi just wanted to stay in bed and wallow in self pity. Normal Yoongi Sunday night things. 

Eventually he did remove himself from the solitude of his room and went to join the others in their actually spacious living room. “Don’t tell me that we’re watching another Disney movie tonight. I don’t think I can take Taehyung belting The Little Mermaid for the third weekend in a row.”

“Oh come one hyung, am I really that bad? Jimin? What do you think?” 

_The fuck is Jimin?_

“You sound like an angel Tae Tae! And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!” 

At the sound of the new, and somewhat familiar voice, Yoongi’s eyes darted to the couch. A head of orange was draped across Taehyung and Kookie as they all had their own discussion of what to watch. “Who the hell is this?”

“Hyung! Don’t be rude! This is Park Jimin. A friend that I invited. Hope you don’t mind? He was off work tonight and clearly had nothing better to do so he asked his amazing friend Taehyung to hang out!” The blue haired male poked Jimin in the sides, causing the latter to let out a shriek and scramble to get away. 

“Oh yeah right! I had way better things to do! You practically begged _me_ to hang out with you! Ah! Stop that tickles!” 

Yoongi hoped that the whole night wouldn’t be like this. Letting out a breath, Yoongi went to the fridge and grabbed a cola before joining his friends and Jimin. 

“So Jimin-ssi, are you and Tae in the same major?” Namjoon asked, his arm shifting to rest behind Seokjin’s head.

Jimin shook his head no, “I’m actually studying to become a dancer. Contemporary dance.”

“And Jiminie here is the best in the business!” Jungkook voiced, grasping onto Jimin and hugging him tightly. 

Man this guy was popular. Yoongi cracked the can open and took a long swig. For the duration of the conversation, the older male had tried his best to not look at the new face. Maybe it was because he was making snap judgments about him. Which wasn’t fair to him at all. Yoongi wasn’t the best when meeting new people. That gave his friends another reason to compare him to a cat.

Finally, Yoongi looked up at holy fuck. How could someone be this gorgeous? How could this person be both slim _and_ have squishable cheeks? His face was framed by an orange fringe, his hair styled like he had just woken up like that. His smile could be found in two places; his actual smile and his eyes. Whenever Tae or Jin would crack a joke, his eyes would pull up to form crescent moons and would light up the entire room. Yoongi’s eyes fell down next to Jimin’s lips. They were so...plump so perfect. He had a light layer of gloss on them that shimmered every time he would speak. There was not a single flaw on this man’s face. Nor the rest of him.

Even with the layers of clothes and people Jimin had on him, Yoongi was able to see that Jimin was indeed a dancer. With the chiseled but delicate features dawning his face, his jawline was insane. Jimin had a slender figure, his waist was just visible as he thrashed against the others in hopes of escaping their deadly tickles. 

The elder must have been staring at the dancer for a while, because suddenly his entire body fell to the side, a pillow landing just next to him. He heard the gasps that were quick to turn into laughs as he sat up and tried to pinpoint who had thrown the pillow at him. “Alright you fuckers. Which one of you did it.” He asked, feigning anger with an unamused expression. All at once, the group of giggling baboons pointed to one another. 

“It was Taehyung.” Jungkook tattled, not an ounce of regret in his voice as he ratted out his friend. 

Shocked, the blue haired male shoved Jungkook jokingly and scoffed loudly. “I can’t believe it! You fibber! I did no such thing! It was totally Hobi-hyung! Look at the smug look on his face! See hyung! He can barely contain his laughter!” 

“You were laughing just a second ago you little brat!” Hoseok retorted back just as loud. 

Things were getting out of hand, and now that the trance that Jimin the Siren had put him under was over, he could feel a headache growing. “I don’t care who did it, just stop with all the yelling. For fucks sake, you’re all going to give me an ulcer.”

The rest of the night was surprisingly peaceful. After everyone had settled down, and the movie was in, (not The Little Mermaid), Yoongi found himself quickly fading. However, the sudden presence next to him, jolted his eyes open and caused them to look where the new body now sat near his. Jimin. The couch they sat on was pretty small, too small for Yoongi’s liking. He much prefered a couch that he could stretch his frame out on. Thankfully, unlike Namjoon, Yoongi was the shortest of the group. Until Jimin arrived. Yoongi was fairly certain that he was at least one centimeter taller than the younger. It didn’t seem like much, but for someone who has always been on the shorter side, it was the most important thing. 

What threw Yoongi off wasn’t the fact that Jimin was sitting on the same surface as him, it was the fact at how close they were, and Yoongi seemed to be the only one conscious of it. Jimin’s taught thigh was brushing against his. Shoulders just barely touching. If Yoongi were to even adjust his stature a little bit, he would be shoulder to shoulder with him, forearms flushed against one another as Jimin tried to make himself more comfortable. 

Jesus it was like he’d never seen an attractive man before, much less sat next to one. To be honest, Yoongi wasn’t one for relationships. He found that they wasted time, time that he could be using to do something he loved, rather than doing someone he loved. 

But Jimin, his skin felt like it was on fire every time that the younger would shift. Every now and then, Yoongi would remove his eyes from the movie, and look at Jimin. The glow off of the screen made Jimin look ethereal, regal even. There was just something about him that took Yoongi’s breath away. 

He felt like he was going a little bit insane. He knew nothing of this person, and here he was, basically checking him out and wondering what his lips tasted like. Yoongi groaned internally. 

As Jimin sat watching the movie, he would feel the burning sensation of Yoongi’s eyes on him. Thankfully it was dark enough in the room that his blush could be concealed. Jimin had seen Yoongi on campus multiple times during this year. Whenever he hung out with Tae and Jungkook, the elder seemed to slip into the conversation somehow. Jimin never meant for it to happen, and he couldn’t let it happen. 

Each time that the dancer would think about love, it only brought up terrible memories, causing him to shudder. 

“I think I should go Tae, it’s getting late and I have an early class on Monday.” Jimin whispered, hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Taehyung frowned and untangled a sleeping Jungkook’s arms from around him and got up with the other. “Alright, I’ll walk you out.” He whispered back. 

Yoongi’s eyes followed as the two left the dorm. Finally he was able to relax, at least untense his body. Jimin had him on edge the entire night, not wanting to make the contact too close. 

“I’ll be heading to bed too.” Yoongi spoke to no one in particular. The ones that weren’t currently passed out, grunted in response as Yoongi retreated back into his room.

Falling face first onto the bed, Yoongi let out a sigh. The exhaustion from the past couple of weeks set in. Slowly he started to drift off. His dreams are filled with Jimin, and the hightop Converse. 

***

The following week, Yoongi didn’t see much more of Jimin, and surprisingly not the person wearing those godforsaken kicks. 

Currently the elder was sitting in the cafe, notebook and pencil in hand as he bobbed his head to the beat in his head. The day was slow, most kids were still in classes. Monday was the one day out of the week that Yoongi had one class, so that meant working the rest of the day before returning to his dorm to work and sleep. 

This also happened to be one of the few days that he would have to work without the companionship of Hoseok, seeing as how the younger male had the day filled to the brim with classes. So Yoongi was the only one working the counter today. 

The jingling of the bell caused Yoongi’s head to glance up. A relatively large group of people walked in and took a seat in the booth towards the back windows. Even if Yoongi enjoyed working at the small cafe, and he didn’t mind it, this was the worst part for him. Being alone and having to deal with people. He especially hated it when there happened to be the most annoying person on the planet sitting there. 

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi shut his notebook and shoved it under the counter. He grabbed the small notepad and pen, making his way over to the group of students. “Welcome, what can I get for you today? Would you like to hear the special drink of the d-”

“Well if it isn’t Min Yoongi. How’s life been treating you? _Clearly_ it’s giving you your just dessert.” 

Kim Chan-woo. This guy. Yoongi hated his guts. He could already feel the furry bubbling in his stomach. 

“The drink special today is-”

“You know this guy's own parents didn’t even want him right? Just left him on the side of the road as a kid.” Chan-woo whispered yelled into the ear of the female next to him, who was clinging to him like a bee to honey. The crowd snickered, looking at him with pitiful expressions, their noses turned up at him.

Yoongi clenched his teeth, trying to restrain the urge to punch this guy’s perfect teeth out of his skull. However, he wanted to keep his job. 

“The drink special today-”

“How are your parents by the way Yoongles? Still not talking to you? You could always come back and work for me you know. There is always a place as my janitor or receptionist. Of course this is out of pity. I’m only looking out for you.”

Each second that passed, Yoongi could feel his anger rising and the heat forming in his belly. Mind was foggy from the overwhelming irritability he was getting from the pathetic bastard. 

“If you aren’t going to order. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Yoongi said as calmly as he could, trying to act cool. Like these comments weren’t making his skin crawl. Yoongi was just about to wring his hands around Chan-woo’s thick neck when a delicate hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey babe, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere- oh, hello! Do you guys know my boyfriend?”

That voice, it was so close to his ear, goosebumps rose on his skin. “H-hey...babe.” Turning to the sound of the melodic voice, Yoongi came face-to-face, very close in fact, with none other than Park Jimin. In all of his angelic beauty. As usual, at least from what Yoongi had seen of him, Jimin looked drop dead gorgeous. Black skinny jeans wrapped around his strong thighs, leaving nothing to the imagination. The simple black shirt that stretched across his chest and made his hair pop more than normal. He wore dangling earrings that glimmered each time the sun hit them, and rings that graced his slender fingers. The black, sleek shoes that adorned his feet made Jimin’s frame irresistible. He appeared more slender than he already was.

If Yoongi wasn’t blushing, then it must be a sunburn. Indoors. Clearing his throat, Yoongi finally glanced at Jimin, trying his hardest to keep composed. God, why did he have to be so pretty? 

The look that the younger wore was one with the intention of deceiving. The glint in his eyes were mischievous. 

The table of students went quiet as they looked at Jimin in awe. They too were obviously thinking: ‘how could someone be so goddamn perfect?’

“I’m Park Jimin,” he said with a bow, “hyung, you never told me you were so popular.” he nudged Yoongi’s side, causing the older to blink out of his trance. 

“Oh, no I was just taking their order.” 

“Well, here babe, just charge it to my credit card. You know I love offering my charity anywhere I can.” With that, Jimin placed his card on Yoongi’s backpocket before kissing his cheek softly. Yoongi went rigid as he felt the younger’s hand brush his hip, and slide the card into the pocket. His lips were so smooth, like velvet. They smelled like strawberries.

“Bye…” He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, stomach, and basically everywhere over his entire body.

Chan-woo’s face morphed from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds, but did nothing to act upon it besides taking out a couple of coins and throwing them across the table. “I don’t need you or your bastard boyfriend’s money! You freak...lets go.” He grumbled and grasped the girl’s wrist, pulling them up. The slam of the door when the circus left was enough to rattle the building. 

After Yoongi had made sure they were gone, he reached down to grab the money that had fallen on the floor. Jimin’s shoes came into his view. 

“They’re really annoying.” 

The blonde looked up and there he was, with the rays of sun shining through the windows making his skin glow. “Yeah.” 

“I was just sitting in the back when I happened to overhear. I hope you don’t mind that I took initiative on it. Folk like that just get under my skin, and I can never shake it. Plus it looked like you were about five seconds away from punching that guy's lights out. You okay Yoongi-ssi?”

The elder nodded his head and straightened out. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the card, handing it back over to Jimin. “They didn’t buy anything anyway. Plus free tips.” Taking a few of the coins from the pile, he put some into Jimin’s tiny hands. “Your cut.” he joked, chuckling lightly. 

The orange haired male laughed out loud, and Yoongi swore he saw stars. The noise was so heavenly. People usually hated their laughs, and Yoongi hoped that Jimin didn’t because his laugh sounded like cheerful bells. 

_‘Am I really this whipped? Already?’_

“Well hey, at least you gotta show them who's boss. They shouldn't bother you anymore.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that...but thanks. You really didn’t have to.” 

Jimin waved him off. 

The pair stayed silent for a few moments before Yoongi shoved his hands in his pockets. “I get off in an hour, you wanna grab a drink after? I still think I owe you.” 

The younger pretended to think about it, before nodding. “I’d love that, but I need to go to my apartment and drop off something if that’s alright? I can come back here and then we can go.”

“Sure. I’ll see you in an hour then.” Yoongi confirmed.

“It’s a date.”

Jimin turned on his heel, missing the blush Yoongi had on his cheeks. Same went for Yoongi. As he watched Jimin leave, he saw that the younger picked up a duffle bag. ‘ _He must’ve come from dance class- wait a fucking second.’_ Squinting his eyes, Yoongi could have sworn he got a glimpse of very familiar shoes poking out of the side of the bag, but he left before he was able to get a good look. 

***

  
  


Yoongi stood outside of the cafe, phone in hand, waiting for Jimin. His mind wandered back to the shoes. Why on planet Earth was Yoongi so obsessed with these shoes?! Did he have a secret fetish that he never knew about until he happened to come across this particular pair of shoes? Was it the brand? How was he even attracted to that-

“Yoongi?”

The sudden voice caused Yoongi to break from his unusual thought and crane his head to the left. Jimin. How long had he been standing there? Did he know what Yoongi was thinking about? _Fuck I hope not..._ Yoongi tried not to pull a face. 

“Are you feeling alright? You looked a little flushed.” 

“O-oh. I’m fine...uhm, you all ready?”

Jimin nodded his head, and smiled sweetly. “Thank you again for inviting me out. I can’t remember the last time that I actually socialized.” 

Yoongi quirked an eyebrow as the two of them walked. “But you were with us the other night?”

“I meant with like other people… _other_ than the people I know.”

“Mm.” Yoongi himself wasn’t much of a social butterfly. Staying indoors was one of his best talents. “How long have you known Taehyung?” 

“We went to middle school together, then high school...and now college. I don’t think that there has ever been a time that he hasn’t been in my life.” Jimin looked off into the distance, obviously reminiscing. 

The bar that Yoongi picked was a local favorite, but you only knew about it if _you_ knew the right people. It was a hole in the wall kind of place. It wasn’t a large space, but big enough. The ambiance was quiet, it was nice. This place wasn’t like the bars you saw in movies or tv shows. It wasn’t a place where there were fist fights every night, or couples making out in the corner. 

“Wow this place is nice.” Jimin voiced, sitting at the bar, Yoongi taking a seat next to him. The lighting made Jimin’s orange hair glow, almost like it was on fire. Yoongi could barely keep his eyes off of him. 

“Yeah it is. Found it when I first moved to Seoul.” Yoongi replied, crossing his legs and swinging to look at the drink options. “So Park Jimin...what kind drink man are you? Gin and tonic...classic beer, or straight up whiskey?”

“Mm...I’m more of a cocktail kind of man myself. I’m not that much of an alcohol drinker. I mean I like to drink occasionally, but the overall taste isn’t my preference.” 

“Didn’t peg you as a cocktail guy. Maybe as a soju...but get whatever you’d like. It’s on me ok? Thanks again by the way...for helping me. You really didn’t have to.”

This caused Jimin to chuckle, he placed his hands in front of his mouth and shook his head. “It’s not that big of a deal. I would’ve done that for anyone.” Jimin tried to play it off nonchalantly, waving his hand to dismiss it. “I know that you probably would’ve done the same thing for me.”

“Not to that extent…” Yoongi whispered, thinking about how Jimin placed his credit card in the back pocket of his jeans. 

“Hm?”

“Uh nothing. Yeah I would have done the same thing. But,” Yoongi glanced over to Jimin, “you don’t even know me. All you know me as is the guy who crashed the Disney watching party.” 

Jimin stopped chuckling and looked over at the older with soft eyes. A smile spread across his lips. “It doesn’t matter that I don’t know you Yoongi-ssi-”

“Hyung… you can call me hyung.” The blush was spreading like a wildfire. 

The younger smiled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as well. “Hyung. It doesn’t matter that I don’t know you _hyung_ , what matters is that I’m a person doing the right thing. Those jackasses were giving you a hard time about things that don’t matter. I wanted to step in and do something.” 

Yoongi’s heartstrings twitched. He could feel his blood pumping in his ears, and it felt like the only thing that he could hear was the ocean. 

“You okay?”

The older male cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. “Sorry. Uhm, where are our drinks?”

“We haven’t ordered them yet..hyung, are you alright?”

Min Yoongi was _not_ about to cry in public. Not over this, not again. He let out a breath of air, feigning a smile. “I’m alright. Anyways, shall we order our drinks yeah?” 

Jimin gave him a small smile, clearly seeing the fact that Yoongi didn’t want to talk about it further. So he dropped it. 

***

The pair talked for hours it seemed. It was like time was passing by, and yet it stood still. They laughed and joked even up to the point where they were at Jimin’s apartment doors. 

“Thanks for walking me home. You didn’t need to do that.” 

“A very wise person once said something about doing the right thing. So that’s what I’m doing.” 

Jimin laughed softly and lightly hit Yoongi on the shoulder. “Oh hyung. Well, thanks again for this. The drink and company. I really appreciate it.” When Jimin placed his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder for the second time, it lingered. Yoongi noticed. He could feel the heat through his shirt. “Of course. Until next time?”

“Yeah, next time would be great hyung.” Jimin’s hands played with the rings on his fingers out of nervousness. 

“So I guess I might see you around campus?” 

“Mhm. You can visit me in my studio if you want sometime. Gets a little lonely.”

“Then you can visit me in the dance studio sometime.”

The raging sound of his heartbeat after the sight of Jimin smiling was quite frankly, deafening. Even though the moon and the stars were in the sky, Yoongi could only recognise Jimin as the brightest shining star, and no matter how much Yoongi wanted to look away, he couldn’t. It was like an overwhelming urge to keep his eyes trained on the younger. 

“I’ll see you later hyung.”

“See you later Jimin-ssi.”


	3. The Ground is Always so Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's world pretty much comes crashing down, but someone is there to pick him back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long to get out! I have Summer classes and I'm also working on getting a job so it's been a little crazy! Plus trying to come up with a good title makes me stop production of a chapter LOL 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment and don't forget to leave a kudos!

* * *

It had been at least a week since the last time Yoongi saw Jimin again, or any of his friends. After his one professor told him off in front of his class that his work wasn’t good enough, he spent all of his free time in his studio. Day and night he would sit in front of the computer. He ordered fast food to his doorstep everyday. That’s where he was now, planted on his seat, with rolled up pieces of paper strewn across the floor, ramen noodle cups littered the desk, and coffee mugs everywhere. His eyes were trained on his screen, glasses pushed up on his face. These weren’t his prescription glasses; Namjoon broke them. No these were just blue light glasses to help him focus. 

Yoongi’s concentration and mental capacity was already running thin, so when there was a knock on his door, it snapped Yoongi out of his concentration. The older male leaned back from the desk and raised an eyebrow.  _ Who in the world could that be?  _ Yoongi already knew that he had told Namjoon and Jin that he would most likely not be out of the studio for a while. 

The knock came again. It was so soft, he nearly missed it. 

“Hey! It’s um...it’s Park Jimin? From the other day? I- w-well Tae told me that you would be here and that you’ve been here for a while? I thought that I might drop by.” 

Yoongi’s expression went from confused to shocked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Jimin? 

“I understand if you’re too busy, but I remembered that you said I could stop by? And when Tae mentioned that you probably haven’t been eating properly I...brought over some food.” 

Immediately Yoongi felt the guilt weighing in. He had neglected his friends, and Jimin. His friends always mentioned when something like this happened that it wasn’t his fault, and they knew that his work was important. After not answering for another moment, Jimin’s angelic voice spoke again. 

“I’ll leave it here then. I left my number too just in case? You don’t have to...uh, nevermind. I’ll see you around! Good luck with everything and I hope that I can- I mean that we can all get together again soon.” 

Yoongi hesitated before quickly getting up and opening the door. “Wait Jimin…” The orange haired male swiftly turned his head, his eyes practically lighting up when he heard the deep timber of Yoongi’s voice. A smile spread across his lips that Yoongi mirrored. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Yoongi invited Jimin into his very messy studio. There the two boys sat and talked for hours it seemed. Up until meeting Jimin, Yoongi thought that he had forgotten what true laughter was. Like Yoongi had never known what it really was like to be bright, to forget the world around him. Jimin made him feel...whole almost. 

“So...so you’re telling me that- I can’t believe this...you walked in on Kookie and Tae...and  _ that’s  _ how you found out about them?” Jimin could barely get the sentence out without gasping for breath from laughing so hard. 

“Yeah the brats were OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM! Who in the hell does that? Besides...it isn’t like we didn’t know before they told us. It was painfully obvious that Jungkook was pinning after Taehyung, but Tae is...well you’ve known him longer than I have. He’s a free spirit that can not be broken.”

The younger male broke from his wheezing and sat looking at Yoongi, a smile on his lips as warmth washed over him like a tidal wave. “You really care a lot about them...don't you hyung?” 

Yoongi let out a small scoff, trying most likely to brush it off, but when the younger blue haired male and wild bunny came to mind; he couldn’t help  _ but  _ smile. “Yeah...I do.” 

The pair sat in silence, taking occasional sips from the beer that Jimin had brought. Just enjoying one another's company. Until Jimin broke the quiet atmosphere. “Will you play me something hyung? Before I go? Please?” 

Now normally, Yoongi wasn’t one to play for pleasure, not anymore really. It was used for school. Otherwise it stayed off. However, the gleam and hope that he could see in Jimin’s clear brown eyes tugged at his heartstrings a little. How could he possibly say no to that face? “Anything specific you wanna hear?” His “old” joints creaked as he got up from the black sofa and moved to the bench. He cracked his knuckles and turned on the piano. Once he was all set, he glanced back at the younger. 

“Mmm...how about this?” Jimin had been looking around the room in hopes that it would spark some inspiration as to what he wanted to hear. As his eyes zoomed past the many crumpled up papers on the floor, he picked up one that was right by his shoe. Picking up the rolled up ball of paper, he opened it up and flattened it on the arm of the sofa, “it doesn’t look like it has a name...but I’d like to hear this please.”

Yoongi didn’t look thrilled that Jimin had picked the one ‘work in progress’ that did not make its way back to the drawing board. The orange haired male could tell by the look on the elder’s face. “Uhm you don’t have to...sorry, I just thought that...well it would give me a better understanding of you. In a way.”

That really stuck a cord within Yoongi. Hesitantly he took the wrinkled piece from Jimin’s hand. There was a brief point of contact between the coldness of Yoongi’s skin that was scorched by Jimin’s warm ones. It made Yoongi almost jerk back as if he had gotten burned. Silently, he turned back to face the piano, setting the paper in front of him.  _ Deep breath in...and out Yoongi...don’t be mad at Jimin… he didn’t know.  _ Yoongi let his nimble fingers slide across the ivories until they made it to the beginning of the song. He could feel the burn of Jimin’s eyes on his back, and for some reason, that gave him the motivation to press down. 

The sound of the grand piano filled the room as Yoongi played the basic melody. As soon as the gears in his head turned to music notes, he closed his eyes and let the sound carry him. It cleared his mind, this discarded piece. A piece that wasn’t special to him, until now, Jimin had made it special. 

Jimin’s eyes were glued to the older male. Nothing could replace the warm feeling that was filling his chest as he watched Yoongi do something that he so clearly loved, yet despised at the same time. There was a pain in Yoongi’s expression, Jimin couldn’t for the life of him understand why. Tears sprung to Jimin’s eyes, making them sting as he tried to not let them spill over. His bottom lip quivered, and he wasn’t able to stop his hands from reaching out to grab at Yoongi’s sleeve. Jimin hadn’t even noticed that he had gotten up from the sofa and moved to sit by the other.

The sudden contact made Yoongi jump, his focus dwindled and his head snapped over to his side to look at Jimin’s shaking form as he tried not to cry. Maybe it was because he was an emotional boy, or maybe it was because Jimin could feel the emotions that were radiating off of Yoongi that caused him to crumble. 

“Jimin…?”

Jimin said nothing, too afraid that his voice wouldn’t be able to support him. So he bit his lip as hard as he could as to not let a whimper escape past. 

“Hey...it’s ok.” Yoongi swallowed harshly as he carefully placed a hand onto Jimin’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Turns out, comfort is not something that Yoongi is very good at. Especially with someone he barely knew. 

The smaller boy waved his hand in apology, finally finding it in himself to speak. “N-no...I’m s-sorry. I didn’t mean to get emotional. T-this must be uncomfortable for you.” he sniffed. 

Shaking his head, he rubbed small circles with his thumb on Jimin’s shoulder. “Was my playing really that bad?” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Jimin let out a wet chuckle, finally looking up to face Yoongi, taking his beauty in. The look of concern on Yoongi’s face made Jimin want to break out into tears once more. “It’s just, you looked content when playing...and happy, and it made me happy,” Jimin paused, a smile making its way onto his lips before he continued. The smile fell, “but you also looked so broken...I’m not sure, I guess it just struck a chord inside of me.” 

Yoongi nodded his head in understanding, somewhat. “I’m flattered that you think of it in such a way...it’s really, beautiful. Thank you.” 

“Why did you throw it away?”

“Hm?”

“What you just played. It was curled up into a ball and thrown to the side. I mean, don’t get me wrong I understand that sometimes you have to throw away work in order to move forward, but...I see so much that could be done with this, and I hope that you’ll rethink getting rid of it. Promise?” Jimin whispered, his quivering lip pulling into a tight smile. 

To say that Yoongi was speechless, was an understatement. It was like Yoongi had forgotten how to talk, how to speak. All he could do was look at Jimin’s fallen face and try to understand why he had the urge to kiss him. “Okay…I promise.” he said with a smile.

Jimin nodded his head and smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

***

Over the next couple of days Yoongi had stared at the crumpled paper sat up on the keyboard. Nothing had come to mind for what could come next. Letting out a sigh, Yoongi shoved himself back from the piano and swerved back to his desk. Ever since Jimin left, Yoongi had been trying to think of what to do to compose the rest of the song. So far he had nothing, absolutely nothing. His mind was blank. 

“Fuck!” The older male pulled at his hair. Shoving his hand in his sweatshirt pockets, his brows furrowed as his fingers brushed something. Taking out the foriegn object, his heart instantly pulled with anxiety. It was the note from...J...whoever this was. His eyes read through the message once more before landing on the number at the bottom of the paper. There was some compulsion for Yoongi to dial the number, or at least text him to thank him for, saving his sorry ass. 

It was the polite thing to do, and Yoongi did suppose that he owed the stranger that much. Summoning all of the courage, the blond male grabbed his phone before he got back into his right mind. With quick fingers, he punched the number into his phone.

_ Yoongi 3:04 PM _

_ Hi this is the guy that you heroically saved from laying drunk in the streets. Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I just wanted to thank you for helping me.  _

Before Yoongi could change his mind, he pressed send, then threw his phone across the room. “Shit.” 

A few seconds later he heard the ding of his phone, and like a teenage girl talking to her crush. He rushed to his phone and opened his messages. 

_ J 3:08 PM _

_ Hi! It was no problem at all really. I was happy to help :) Glad to know that you’re alive and well.  _

_ Yoongi 3:10 PM _

_ Maybe I could thank you somehow? Take you to get a coffee or something? _

At some point Yoongi stopped looking at his phone, waiting eagerly for a text message. He figured that this person must be busy. This person who undoubtedly wore the sneakers that plagued his thoughts. Yoongi was currently working on an essay when his phone buzzed. 

_ J 8:50 PM _

_ Hey sorry, I was at practice so I couldn’t respond :/ sorry! _

_ As for the drink I would love to, but I have a showcase coming up and I really can’t afford to miss any practices I hope you understand!  _

_ Maybe a rain check? _

_ Yoongi 8:51 PM _

_ Wow it’s late, were you practicing from when we first talked?  _

_ J 8:52 PM _

_ Heh yeah! I know it’s late _

_ I’m surprised that I finished this early lol!  _

_ Yoongi 8:53 PM _

_ Wait wait wait _

_ This is EARLY for you?  _

_ J 8:54 PM _

_ Well yeah? I like to make sure that I really have it down before I leave for the day. :)  _

_ Anyway how are you since your fun drinking time? _

_ Yoongi 9:00 PM _

_ Eh could be better I guess but I’m all good _

Yoongi and ‘J’ ended up talking for hours upon hours, until the wee hours of the morning. Yoongi felt bad. He felt like he was keeping the other up, considering that J had been working beforehand. In the end, Yoongi ended up falling asleep, his paper long forgotten as he was swept into a dream. A dream with a certain someone by his side. 

***

“Man, you look like shit dude.”

It was a weekend, a day where Yoongi  _ should _ be sleeping in, instead he was working. The mornings at the cafe on the weekend were horrendous. This was the time when all of the teenagers who thought they were ‘aesthetically pleasing’ would talk about the nut milk they bought at the whole foods store, and when mothers got together and gossiped about how “Linda forgot to bring the bran muffins to the PTA meeting on Tuesday”. He was sick of it. 

“Thanks...that’s really what I needed to hear.” Yoongi sighed out, lifting his face from the counter as he watched Hoseok package a pastry away. 

“I’m just calling it like I see it man. Have you been getting enough sleep? I thought Namjoon was like making sure you don’t overwork yourself?” 

Scoffing, Yoongi shoved himself up and leaned against his elbow, clearly letting his younger counterpart do all of the work. “Yeah right. I know that Joon cares about me, but he has his own shit to take care of. Let me be...I want to sleep.” With that, Yoongi face-planted back onto his arms. 

Hoseok rolled his eyes and smiled to a couple as they just left, uttering a ‘have a good day’. “Dude, it looks like you’ve seen a ghost with how pale you are. And the bags under your eyes are so deep I’m pretty sure someone could go swimming in them.” This comment surprisingly went without reply, and when the younger male turned his back, he saw Yoongi fast asleep. 

“You’re impossible hyung.” he sighed, shaking his head. “Oh, Jiminie! Hi! What are you doing here? I thought that you had the showcase you were practising for?” 

Jimin, his hair like fire as he walked up to the counter. “Ah yes, but I have to eat sometime...even if it means just a muffin.” the orange haired male admitted, offering Hoseok a friendly smile. “Is that Yoongi sleeping over there?” he asked, sneaking a peak past Hoseok and the milk carton to see the blond slumped over on a stool, his shoulder rising and falling at a steady pace. 

“Yeah. Bastard doesn’t know when to quit. I bet he works himself to death by the end of this semester, which is like 3 weeks away.” Hoseok glanced back with a worried face. “I care about him so much...and he cares about us you know? He doesn’t want it to seem like his stoic nature is falling behind. Honestly, I don’t blame him. I love my work and dance, but I know when it’s time to stop. Hyung...likes to push himself to the max, and that includes keeping this from us.” 

Jimin thought about this. Like Jimin, or ‘J’ rather, had told Yoongi last night, he too was working without rest for his showcase. He knew the feeling of constantly working in order to make his dream and accomplishments come true. “Well, I mean...give him a break I suppose. I get that he doesn’t want you guys to worry. If I had a great band of friends like he does, I would do the same.” His eyes wandered back to the sleeping form of Yoongi. He smiled before shaking his head lightly. “I should head out, thanks for the muffin! And next time don’t charge it to your card secretly during our conversation.”

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders, “sure I will Jiminie. See you later.”

When Yoongi was sure that Jimin had left, he popped an eye open. “Was that Jimin?”

“Hm? Oh yeah it was him. I didn’t know you two were so...close.”

Yoongi sighed and shifted into an upright position. “We aren’t. We got coffee about a week ago? And then he stopped by my studio and we hung out together for a couple hours. But I’ve been busy and he is too. Haven’t gotten another chance to meet up with the guy.” It was odd, that the two people he was talking to both happened to be in the same sort of situation. A dance showcase? Taehyung did mention that Jimin went to university here too, and it wasn’t improbable for Jay to be attending the same program. 

“I didn’t know you hung out with people other than us hyung! That makes me happy! Yet oddly jealous...anyway, Jimin is a nice guy and I’m glad you two are hitting it off so well! You know, it’s been a while since I’ve seen Jimin date someone-”

“Wait a minute...the fuck did you just say? Did you say ‘date’? No I’m not...dating Jimin! Nor am I interested. Besides, he isn’t my type.”

Hoseok’s eyebrow shot up, “really now? What’s so bad about courting the young and fair Jimin?”

“What the hell is this the 1800’s? No fuck that I’m not trying to ‘court’ Jimin. You aren’t his father  _ nor  _ his mother so it’s not like if I wanted to date Jimin I would have to go to you for permission.” Yoongi huffed matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and giving Hoseok a sharp look.

“Yeah sure...ok champ.”

“Don’t call me champ.”

“Idiot…”

“Bitch.”

***

About a week later Yoongi was sitting in class, doodling in his book as his professor droned on, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_ Text received from J 3:20 pm: _

_ Hey! Just wondering how you’re doing?  _

_ Taking a break from dance but...I was wondering if we could maybe meet up for a late lunch? Early dinner?  _

Yoongi sneakily slipped his phone from his sweatshirt and smiled lightly at the message. His fingers were quick to reply. 

_ Yoongi 3:21 pm: _

_ I wish that I could but I have a meeting with my advisor this evening. Maybe another raincheck?  _

_ Text received from J 3:22 pm: _

_ LOL that’s fine! Hope your meeting goes well. Seems like we’re just missing one another huh? I’m sure one of these days the rainchecks will be checked in???  _

_ Sorry I’m not sure how to phrase it. Anywho if you need anything I’m just a text or a call away!  _

_ Yoongi 3:34 pm:  _

_ Seems as if we do. Well I gotta go. Talk to you later? _

_ Text received from J 3:35 pm:  _

_ *JPEG*  _

_ Lol of course!  _

Yoongi smirked as he looked at the photo. A pair of converse stretched out, with a finger heart in front of them. He studied the image. The shoes that followed him like a shadow were right here. This mystery man that had grasped onto his heart was right here, and Yoongi was cowering to find the answer to the equation. Why? Honestly, he wasn’t so sure himself. There was nothing Yoongi wanted more than to find out who this guy was and...well he hadn’t gotten that far yet. 

Everytime that a message popped up from J, Yoongi’s heart would skip a beat, send butterflies wild in his stomach, and he couldn’t stop it. The confusing thing was, was that Yoongi was feeling something...like that for Jimin. Not that he would openly admit it. 

Yoongi walked into his advisors office, he tried to keep his nerves in check. 

“Mr. Min, thank you for coming in today.” His advisor had on a bitch face. This can’t be good. 

“No problem...mind telling me why-”

“Are you aware that you’re failing your quantitative analysis class?” 

“What? How’s that possible I’ve been turning in all of my work a-and I got a 78 on my last project...what the hell is-”

“Mr. Min I’m going to need you to calm down. We’re not going to accomplish anything when you’re getting hystarical. Now, there is another option that you can take this course over the summer, or take it again next fall.”

Yoongi scoffed, his brows furrowing as he sat back in his chair. “You’re kidding right? I’m supposed to  _ graduate _ this year! What the hell does this mean that I might not be able to graduate on time? Why do I even  _ need  _ quantitative analysis?” 

The older man crossed his hands together on his desk, expression stern. “You need to calm down. Short answer is yes, your graduation date will be compromised if you don’t pick up the pace with your work- now don’t inturrupt me. I know that you’ve excelled in your music classes, english is going well, however your math classes and ethics classes are not where they should be. I also understand that you’ve had a hard time last semester and that may have hindered your academic performance. So...I’ve asked another student to help you during this time.”

Once again, Yoongi scoffed at this. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me-”

“Language.”

“You got me a  _ tutor _ without my consent? I’ll do this on my own! I  _ can _ do this on my own! I’m going to graduate with my friends!”

He put up a hand to silence Yoongi. “If you put in the work...then you will. I get that music is important to you, and that it is your primary goal to graduate with a degree in music, but you need to focus on the other classes too. That’s all, you’re free to go.” 

The blond haired make didn’t need to be told a second time before he stormed off. He couldn’t think. He could feel his blood boiling and the sound of his own heart beating in his ears. Namjoon was sure going to have a field day with this news, hopefully he would be able to help him not fail his classes. After all, he did have an IQ of 148. 

Hoping to get away from this campus as soon as possible, Yoongi didn’t even notice Jimin walking his way. 

“Hey! Yoongi-ssi! How did your meeting go...are you alright?” 

In the blinding red of his anger, Yoongi saw a shred of light breaking its way through the sea. “What? Oh...hey um, now really isn’t the best time Jimin.”   


Jimin’s smile faltered a little, “oh...sorry? I just saw you and I- well we haven’t talked in a while- and I saw you er..nevermind but I wanted to make sure you were alright. You look like you’ve got steam coming out of your ears.” he chuckled lightly. 

Yoongi cleared his throat and nodded once, trying to cease his frustration. He knew it wasn’t Jimin’s fault that he was basically failing school. It wasn’t his fault that he wouldn’t be able to grad-

“Yoongi-ssi? Are you alright?” 

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Jimin’s concerned face. He saw his mouth moving but no words came out. All he could feel was his heart beating faster than light, and his blood pounding in his ears, his throat was constricting as he tried to scream out. Yoongi could feel his limbs shaking, his legs gave out and he went rushing towards the ground. 

“YOONGI! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! Hello 911? I- I uh he just collapsed...please send help. I’m at the college uh..”

***

The rhythmic beeping noises is what woke him up next. Yoongi felt stiff, and his eyelids were like led as he tried to pry them open. He groaned and smacked his lips. “What the hell...happened?”

“Yoongi-ssi? Oh thank god! You-you’re ok. I...you’re in the hospital I didn’t know what to do.”

“Hospital? Why am I in here?”

Jimin rubbed his hands together and placed them on the bed. “They said that you had a panic attack. A bad one...did something happen in the meeting?”

“Look, I just...wait how did you know about the meeting?” Yoongi asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“I- y-you told me? Don’t you remember that?” Jimin voiced out nervously, moving the ring on his middle finger out of habit.

The older male glanced down at his hands before putting one of his own over top. “I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just upset about-,” he paused, “my advisor told me that I might not be able to graduate with my friends this year.” he whispered out. 

Jimin’s face softened and he gripped onto Yoongi’s hand tightly. “I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?” 

“I’m not sure what you can do. It’s my own damn fault that I’m failing some stupid math class.” he scoffed, leaning back into the bed with a sigh. 

“Oh a math class? I can help you with that. I can tutor you? If you told me what class it is I wouldn’t mind helping you out.” 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Namjoon and Jin poked their heads through the door with a sheepish smile on their faces. “Hey Jimin called us, said that you had had a panic attack. I didn’t know they had come back. Are you feeling alright?” Jin said, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Yoongi’s leg. 

“Wait a second, back? This has happened before?” Jimin sat up straighter, eyes full of concern. 

“Guys- shut the fuck up please.”

“Yoongi! Be quiet, don't be mean to Jimin, he’s the one who helped you. You should be thanking him.” 

“I’m sorry...I just, Namjoon, told me that I might not graduate, and not just on time...at all. My advisor said that if I flunk my math classes and my fucking ethics class which I was...I was so sure that I was doing well. I guess not.” Yoongi sighed and threw an arm over his eyes. “This is a mess.”

“Shit man, is there anything that we can do to help-”

“I said I could tutor Yoongi-ssi, I-I took ethics classes last year-”

“Aren’t you a freshman?” 

“Well yes but I took some classes during my last two years of high school to get ahead of the game. I wanted to make sure that I had my dance classes to take without you know, having general education to worry about.” Jimin mumbled out, shuffling in his seat uncomfortably with all of the eyes on him. 

“That’s great Yoongi! See? Everything’s gonna be ok. You’ll graduate with us, and you’ll be with us on that stage when we walk into the world.”

Jin smiled and rested a hand on Yoongi’s check, who shrugged it off, trying to hide the emotions that he claims he doesn’t have. The older male looked at Jimin, who was looking at Yoongi. His eyes were 

“Well, we’ll get out of your hair for now, but I’ll be back later with some food ok? Jimin, feel free to join.”

Jimin gave a nod of thanks before turning back to Yoongi. “I meant it you know, when I said that I would help you? I know that you don’t know me well a-and that we’ve hung out like only twice...or three times? But I would love to tutor you.”

Letting out a sigh, Yoongi reached out and took one of Jimin’s hands, playing with the large ring that sat on his middle finger, turning it back and forth. “My advisor already got me a tutor, but I wouldn’t be opposed to getting...extra help?” Oh god, was Yoongi having another panic attack? Is that why his heart suddenly started beating at an ungodly speed? Was that the reason why when his fingers touched Jimin’s soft and warm skin did butterflies erupt in his stomach? That had to be it right?

The younger male smiled at the action, and to be honest was a little surprised that the older had initiated the touch. “Ok.” his voice came out barely above a whisper, and he was too anxious to look up at Yoongi’s face.

“Hey, you alright?” Yoongi reached out and went to hold Jimin’s chin but suddenly paused, taking his hand back. “Don’t be nervous.” 

Jimin chuckled lightly, finding the courage to meet Yoongi’s eyes, “I’m not.”

  
  



	4. Taking a Knee for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi are getting closer, but Jimin won't tell his secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys!! I am so sorry for being gone! There has just been so much happening!! With the pandemic and then having to do online school before the summer, and then doing summer classes to get dumb math out of the way. 
> 
> Now I have classes again and we are getting slammed with work!!
> 
> I promise not to be gone for as long as I was again! 
> 
> I hope that you are all still enjoying this story!!
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this chapter is a little shorter- it takes a while for me to get back in the right head space lmao
> 
> -Shin

Getting a huge hospital bill the next week wasn’t helping Yoongi handle his stress any better. Looks he’ll need to take some extra shifts. Namjoon offered to just pay it off, but Yoongi refused to have an IOU. So for now, Yoongi shoved it onto his desk and away from his mind; at least until he got some of his academics in order. True to his advisor’s words, he had gotten Yoongu a tutor. What made it worse was that the guy that was tutoring him was younger then he was. He was tall and lanky, dark black hair, handsome features, and a deep voice. 

“Min Yoongi? I’m Jeon Wonwoo, sophomore, it’s nice to meet you.” The younger bowed his head and sat back down, motioning for Yoongi to do the same. 

He was good looking, obviously, anyone with eyes could see that. He was polite and everything that would make a girl and boy swoon with a simple smile. 

The two of them arranged to meet at the cafe that he worked at so that right after work all Yoongi had to do was sit down and open a notebook. “Nice to meet you too.” he replied, sipping on a black coffee that he had made himself to help get through this session. 

“So Yoongi-ssi, how about we start with what you’re struggling with?” the younger male said, flipping some pages of his own notebook and grabbing a pen. 

Yoongi nodded his head in response and let out a sigh. “To be honest, I think that the professor is kinda screwing me over because I can understand the concept of it, I guess he just doesn’t like how I’m executing it.” 

From across the room, Jimin was watching Yoongi with a dazed expression, just like a lovesick puppy. Which he was, more or less. 

“Dude, you gotta tell him that you’re Jay too. You know this will only end badly right? I can’t be the fairy godmother to help make this shit fine and dandy. I have my own boyfriend to deal with.” 

Jimin glared at Taehyung and let out a puff of air. “Tae, Jesus... I’ll tell him that I’m Jay too at some point, but being this other person makes me more confident, you know? Going right up and basically asking Yoongi out on a date..which kinda defeats the purpose of me keeping it a secret that I am Jay _and_ Jimin...anyway you get what I mean. When I went over to Yoongi hyung’s studio I was so stuttery and it was like I forgot how to talk. I get so flustered around him. Plus I doubt he would like the real me anyway.”

Taehyung groaned at those words, clearly having heard them before. “Jimin are you serious right now? You’re mother fucking Park Jimin! What’s not to like about you? Playing this...alter ego won’t help you in the end, because you know that ‘Jay’ can’t actually take Yoongi hyung on a date, unless you hire someone to be an actor AND DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT-” 

The orange haired male moaned as if in pain, sinking onto the table. “This is the worst! Why did it have to be me? I swore off liking people so that something like this would never happen again!”

“Jiminie, you don’t actually think that you can keep these feelings away for good can you? I know that you had a- ok a couple bad relationships in the past, but I know that Yoongi hyung isn’t like those other guys. You deserve more than them, you deserve love worth yearning after.” Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s cheeks and puffed them so his lips pursed. “Repeat after me. I, Park Jimin, will tell Yoongi hyung the truth and then ask him out on a proper date!”

Taehyung started to move Jimin’s lips, “Yesh I Park Jimin will-“

“Tae!” Jimin shoved the other’s hands away and glared at him. “I will under no circumstances tell Yoongi that I like him.” He sighed, crossing his arms and looking away, his cheeks heating up. Jimin had liked Yoongi from afar...for years now it seemed. Seeing him every so often, and everytime the younger one would see him, it left his cheeks hot and pink. “I just...I want to be able to have the confidence that _you_ have.” he sighed and rested his face onto his arms. “I don’t..you know that.”  
  
Once again, it seemed that Taehyung had to play the therapist- when normally it went the other way. But ever since Jimin and that bastard broke up, he’s been broken.  
  
“Jiminnie, You know I love you, but you have to stop being a fucking idiot who’s so deep into his own self loathing that you’re blind to everyone that loves you.” Taehyung’s words were harsh, but they were the truth. Jimin was a grade A student when it came to self depreciation.  
  
The older male’s gaze wandered back to that drop dead gorgeous male and Yoongi sitting together. Whatever the younger had said, made Yoongi chuckle, which only fueled the fire inside of him. Jealousy was a tricky and dangerous animal to play with. It got out of control, and without realizing it, you hurt the closest people to you. Jimin should know.  
  
“Tae- I love that you’re helping me and stuff, but could you do it a little quieter? I don’t want them to hear us- and then have them look at us, which would mean I would get caught staring,”  
  
“Then don’t stare-”  
  
“And Yoongi is just so- and that guy is just so- UGH!” Jimin’s face went back onto the cool surface of the table. All that could be heard were the muffled curses spilling from his lips. “I want him so badly that it hurts…”  
  
Instead of trying to fight him and fix all of his problems, Taehyung only sighed and took Jimin’s hand in his. “I know.”  
  


From across the cafe, Wonwoo had just gotten up to leave, and Yoongi followed suit. “Thank you so much again man. I really appreciate it.” The shorter male said, shaking Wonwoo’s hand goodbye.  
  
“It really was my pleasure. So we’ll meet again the same time in a couple of days? Oh and here’s my number in case you have any other questions about the work. Feel free to contact me anytime, I’m always free.” He chuckled, bowing lightly and taking his leave.

  
Yoongi nodded his head before giving one last goodbye. Now that that awful waste of time was over, he took out his phone and pressed on Jay’s number. Sighing, he chewed his bottom lip- honestly he wanted to call him, hear his voice...but would that be too soon? Shaking his head, he thought that he was overthinking this whole situation. After all he was an adult, and if he wanted to have a huge crush on someone that he barely knew, then he would.  
  
 _“Hello?”_ _  
__  
_What the- when did he press call?  
  
“Oh hey...I uh was just wondering if you wanted to maybe..hang out? I’m at a cafe right now not doing much. If you’re not busy?”  
  
 _“SH-! Shut up- oh I’m sorry..I’m actually out of town right now...I’m at my sister’s house in Busan.”_ _  
__  
_“Yeah that’s fine, I have some work to do anyway.”  
  
 _“I thought you said you weren’t doing anything?”_ _  
__  
_Yoongi smacked his forehead. “Uh, yeah no I- sorry I’ll just...bye.”  
  
 _“Wait! I uh, how about when I get back? I’m free then...I actually have to tell you something anyway.”_ _  
__  
_Jay sounded, almost, hesitant. Of course he would, obviously Jay was going to tell him that he had a boyfriend or girlfriend! Maybe he was married? Or he had a kid? All of the hundreds of possibilities were running through his head.  
  
 _“Yoongi-ssi? Are you still there?”_ _  
__  
_Right, he was on the phone. “Uhm, yes I’m still here. That sounds good. We can meet up at the cafe I’m at? Or I can pick you up from the airport? Train station?” Was it weird that he was listing all of the different forms of transportation that he could possibly pick him up from? Nah...well maybe a little bit.  
 _  
__“Ah that’s alright, I’m having my friend pick me up...but we can maybe meet up at that cafe you work at. I would love it if you made me the Caramel Whipped coffee that’s on the menu today? I know it’s just a special...but perhaps you could make an exception?”_  
  
This made Yoongi chuckle, “Of course I can- wait..” the short blonde whirled around and looked at the Specialty Menu to see that exact drink written in chalk. How on earth did Jay know that it was _that_ drink? The cafe didn’t post it on Social Media or anything.  
  
 _“Uh...my friend had that drink today! He said it was really amazing and that you make it specially! That’s how I know in case you were wondering….anyway- oh is that the time? I really have to go! I’ll talk to you later! Can’t wait for that drink! Bye.”_ _  
__  
_The line went dead before Yoongi could so much as get a peep out. “Bye.” Letting out a sigh, he gathered his things and went back behind the counter.  
  
Back over at the Jimin and Taehyung table, Tae was still trying to convince Jimin to come out and tell Yoongi the truth right here right now.  
  
“I’ll tell him when I’m ready-”  
  
“You realize that ‘Jay” basically asked Yoongi on a date right?! You can’t fucking be two places at one and look like two different people!” Taehyung was furiously arching his brow at his idiotic best friend. “You really just...he’s right there Chim, and it’ll be so easy! He seems like an understanding guy!”  
  
Jimin huffed and pushed Taehyung’s face away from his. “Look..I promise, I’ll tell him before the end of the semester alright?”

  
His friend shook his head in disapproval. “He’s going to find out before that Jimin. And when he does, don’t come crying to me when he dumps you; both of you.”  
  
Jimin wanted to yell back, he wanted to make a scene as he watched Taehyung leave the cafe. He wanted so badly to prove to Taehyung that he could do this! That..this time it was going to be different.  
  
 _BZZT! BZZT!_ _  
__  
__From: Unknown 2:30 PM_ _  
__  
__Look at you two, getting all buddy buddy with one another. You and I both know that you aren’t good enough for him and you never will be._ _  
__  
__Give up, come back to me. You know you want to…and I will never leave either of you alone. You tell your new boyfriend he better watch his back._ _  
__  
_Jimin must’ve read that text message at least six times over, his blood running colder and colder each time. Fear sunk in as his hands began to shake. It couldn’t be right- this wasn’t actually happening was it? He wasn't back.  
  
The young male bit his lip nervously as he shut off his phone as quickly as possible. He wasn’t going to respond to him. He wasn’t going to indulge that man’s sick fantasy.  
  


***

  
Over the next couple days, Jimin had made it his top priority to stay away from Yoongi. He also had not told anyone, especially Taehyung, about the text messages he had been getting from his ex.  
  
Currently, Jimin was sitting alone in the library, studying for a test that he had. Finally he shoved his notebook away and checked the time. “12 o’clock? Jesus...when did it get so late?” he mumbled to himself. On his phone, he noticed that he had many unanswered text messages from Yoongi and Taehyung. Honestly, he felt bad that he had been avoiding his best friend and basically the love of his life. Taehyung knew about his past, because he had been there through it all. Tae has seen Jimin at his highest and his lowest. It wasn’t something that he was proud of.  
  
Sighing, Jimin packed his things and began to walk through the eerily lit library. Surprisingly, no one else was there- let’s just say that Jimin has watched many horror movies with Taehyung and Jungkook and his imagination tends to run wild.  
  
As his footsteps echoed through the hallowed his nerves began to spike. Every creak was setting him on edge. Shadows created by the dimmed lights that seemed to move made his hands shake with anticipation. Jimin’s eyes darted from left to right as he continued straight to the stairs. Suddenly there was a thud behind him that caused him to gasp and whirl around. HIs heart was pounding in his chest as he scanned the empty room for any sign of movement.  
  
“Hello?” he called out shakily. “Is anyone there?” The only thing that he got in return was silence. Letting out a shallow breath he pushed open the heavy door that led to the less than appealing staircase.  
  
“Jimin~” a cold hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back into a rock hard chest. He tried to rip himself away but the stranger’s arm trapped him against his captor. Jimin was going to yell out but a hand wrapped around his mouth before he could even utter a single sound out. All that was let out was a muffled cry as tears sprung to his eyes.  
  
“Why are you struggling? I just wanted to see you again…” the voice was male, and Jimin could recognize it anywhere. It was him, he was back. The smaller male reached his hands up to try and claw away but with no success. His entire body was shaking as he struggled to release himself. In his mind he was praying to God that this was all a bad dream, that he would wake up with his face on his textbook and then he would be able to go home and see Taehyung.  
  
A chuckle slipped past the larger male’s lips as he watched the other grasp at his hands. “I’ve missed you,” the voice continued on, “why did you have to leave me? I was so good to you, and you were my good boy...but you’ve been misbehaving. Should I punish you?”  
  
Hearing _his_ voice again made Jimin sick to his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to hide under his blankets like he was a little kid again. Tears were now cascading down his face as he tried to think of anything that he could do. All of his energy and strength that he normally got from dance seemed to be drained, he felt numb. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst to happen.

  
***

  
Yoongi sighed heavily. Both Jimin and Jay had been ignoring his messages. It was a little odd to be honest. Jimin and Jay only seemed to be on at the same time. Whenever he went to text Jimin, he would also get his responses from Jay.  
  
Currently, the older male was getting back from working in his studio on a new song for class. He should have been studying with Wonwoo, but the latter cancelled last minute claiming there was a personal issue they needed to take care of. Turning up the music on his stereo, he came slowly to a stop at a red light, when something across the street caught his attention. Yoongi had to squint in order to see the silhouette of a figure crouched on the sidewalk just under a street lamp. Somehow the entire being looked familiar to him...their small stature, their clothes even, “Jimin?” 

***

Jimin could only see the black behind his eyelids as _he_ let his tongue glide across the shell of his ear. He felt disgusting- how could anyone even love him? How could he let Yoongi- _Yoongi._ It was like a switch flipped in his brain as he imagined the blonde male giving him a gummy smile entered his mind. _‘I have to fight…’_ A sudden wave of adrenaline pumped through his veins as he did the first thing he could think of. Thankfully the other was too distracted to feel the sudden change in Jimin. Using whatever strength he could muster up, Jimin forcefully sank his teeth into the hand that bound his mouth.  
  
The larger male let out a shriek of pain and let his hand fall away, which gave Jimin the opportunity to use his elbow to ram into his ribs. He let out a grunt of pain as he stumbled back. Jimin saw his escape and he took it. As soon as there was enough slack from his former lover’s grasp, Jimin hauled ass forward and slammed through the door, taking the steps down two at a time. He was too terrified to look behind to see if the other was following him. The only thing that mattered to Jimin was getting the fuck out of there and never coming back. 

Stumbling down the last flight of stairs, he could hear the metallic creak of the door from upstairs, then the thundering footsteps following. Jimin was panting by the time he made it out of the building and into the cool night. _Run._ That’s all Jimin could think to do. He wasn’t even sure if he was running in the direction of his place, the only thing that rang in his ears was the sound of his own heartbeat. 

Jimin was sure that he had been running for a good 20 minutes before he slowed to a jog, then stopped to catch his breath. Nervously, he glanced behind to see that he was alone, he hadn’t followed him. That calmed him down slightly, but not enough. His heart was racing a mile a minute as his breath came out in short whisps. It was at this time that Jimin let the dam break. Tears were flowing down his flushed face as he sank down to his knees, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. He let himself sob under the bright street light. He broke his promise to himself and just sat there and sobbed until his head was drumming in pain. 

  
That’s when he heard the slam of a car door, followed by muffled footsteps that were drawing nearer and nearer. JImin panicked and curled into himself thinking that it was _him_ again.  
  
“Jimin? Jimin what the fuck happened? Shit- are you alright? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?”  
  
 _Yoongi…?_ The younger’s head whipped up so fast he thought that he might get whiplash. When he looked up with puffy red eyes, he saw him...his angel, his guardian angel. “Yoongi…” he whispered out.  
  
“Christ what are you doing out here all alo-”  
  
Jimin lunged forward and buried himself into Yoongi’s warm chest, holding onto him for dear life. Fresh tears started to flow from his already swollen eyes as he breathed in the calming scent that was Yoongi.  
  
The latter was taken back by the sudden affection before he cautiously wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Well, they were basically the same size, but right now, Jimin seemed so small; so fragile.  
  
After a while, Yoongi pet Jimin’s back and mumbled something about getting him in the car.  
Jimin just felt numb as Yoongi pulled the seatbelt across the younger’s body. Yoongi sighed as he slipped into the driver’s seat. “I can take you back to your place if you’d like-”  
  
“No! Er- no please...can I...well if it’s alright I’d like to stay with you. I just...I can’t be alone right now.” The orange haired male said, nervously wringing his hands together. Clearly Jimin wasn’t in any state to be alone; Yoongi could see that. “Shit...alright we can go to my dorm. Namjoon isn’t there right now.”  
  
Jimin merely nodded his head and curled into himself more. Yoongi hated seeing him like this. It broke his heart. Whatever had happened to Jimin was his business, but Yoongi wanted to know, he wanted to help.

  
***

  
  
After some much needed down-time, Jimin now sat on Yoongi’s couch with a blanket draped over his body and a hot mug of tea in his hands. The younger hadn’t said a single word since arriving; it was worrying.  
  
“Hey, I have some left over food from last night if you wanted anything?” Yoongi offered, already pulling out the tofu stew that Jin had brought over the previous night. “You might as well just not say anything cause I’m gonna heat it up for you anyway.”  
  
Jimin only nodded his head. His eyes hadn’t left the cup of steaming liquid, all he could do was replay the events that had happened earlier. _How could he be back? This...well how did he find him? Jimin had been sure to cut ties with everyone before leaving that backwater town. But now...now Jimin was ruined._ _  
__  
_“Hyung…” Jimin said quietly, swallowing the lumo that was forming in his throat. “Thank you for helping me..and I promise that I’ll explain everything once-”  
  
“Ah- shut it kid. I don’t want to hear it.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Aish! What did I just say? I don’t want to hear it. Whenever _you’re_ ready to talk... _then_ we’ll talk. Now shut your hole and eat.”  
  
With a timid smile, Jimin took the bowl of stew and spooned some into his mouth, instantly feeling warmer. “This is amazing! You said Jin made this? That’s your roommate’s boyfriend right?”  
  
Yoongi nodded his head, “yeah he likes to bring me food because apparently I don’t ‘take care of myself’...pfft- what a load of bullshit. I do just fine thank you.”  
Jimin’s eyes formed into crescents, a smile forming on his lips and a giggle escaping, as he listened to the older male speak. “I mean I think that I get where Jin is coming from. You seem to, well at the karaoke party? I dunno...are you normally a drinker or can you just not hold your alcohol?”  
  
Yoongi scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I can hold my alcohol just fine brat...I just was off my game that’s all.”  
  
The younger male chuckled at that and nodded his head, not wanting to say otherwise. “Ok, I believe you.”  
  
Eventually the two finished their meal and snuggled back onto the couch. At first Jimin was timid when it came to him placing his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, but the exhaustion of running and the adrenaline had worn off. Lightly, Jimin laid his head onto the older male. The warmth of the blanket, plus Yoongi, was quickly luling him off the sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoongi was already fast asleep, having been busy all day. He barely registered when Jimin laid his head down on him. But let's just say, Yoongi fell asleep with a smile across his lips.  
  
 _  
_


End file.
